The present invention relates to an improved end cap construction for a cylinder of the type used in fluid actuators and fluid energy absorber devices such as and shock absorbers and liquid springs.
By way of background, the attachment of end caps into cylinders has been difficult in the past. In this respect, in certain constructions a metal cylinder was crimped about the end cap to hold it in position. In other structures, the end cap was glued or welded in position or held by spring clips or other fastening devices.